Suprises........
by Kiva
Summary: Two Legacy members help each others by listening........I suck at summaries, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to R&R)


This is a work of fiction. The characters involved are not mine, nor do I lay any claim to them. They belong to the talented people who created them. I apologise if anyone feels that this story gets a little sappy, or strange, but the idea has been bouncing in my head for a while, so I decided to put pen to paper, and then finger to keyboard. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to let me know whether you like/dislike it. Now, on with the story…….J   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Derek paused at the top of the stairs. He could hear the sound of laughter from downstairs, and he smiled. Recent events involving a succubus, and the death of a few friends among other things, had left this house, or rather this house's occupants, feeling quite depressed. But, he was witnessing the kind of levity that had been missing from his home in recent months. As he descended the stairs and entered the room, his eyes fell upon one of his most prized possessions. His piano. He had spent many a night, seated with his closest friends gathered around him, listening to him play. It was something that they had all come to enjoy doing, but hadn't been able to for a long time. *Too long,* Derek thought to himself.  
His smile grew as he saw the rooms current residents. Nick Boyle sat in a chair in the corner.  
*Slouched, would be a more appropriate word,* Derek smiled to himself. He seemed comfortable, though Derek wondered at that. How could anyone enjoy sitting in that position?  
*But then,* Derek mused, *if I had spent part of my career as a Navy SEAL, I would probably enjoy the odd slouch.*  
He took a close look at him. Nick appeared not to have a care in the world, laughing and smiling with the others. But on closer inspection, Derek could see the look of weariness in Nick's greenish brown eyes. Derek frowned. He knew that deep down this relaxed Nick was a front. He was ready to spring into action when needed.  
But he had been through a lot lately, and Derek was secretly quite worried. He sensed a trouble with in Nick, and he wanted to help him.   
  
Nick chose that moment to look up and catch Derek's eye. Masking his study of Nick with a smile, knowing it would make Nick uncomfortable, he turned his attention to another of his friends.  
  
Rachel was seated on the couch, next to her daughter Kat. Further down was their newest friend, David Royce. He was a detective on the local police force, and had met Rachel on a case involving several deaths that he had been investigating. He and Rachel had immediately hit it off, and Derek knew that although Kat had been distrustful at first, she had quickly grown to like David.  
Kat was perched on the couch, with Rachel's arms wrapped around her. They were looking at each other, and laughing at the previous comment. They looked happy, and David watched them, their obvious pleasure making him smile. Rachel's brown eyes caught Derek's as she tucked her blond hair behind her ears. She smiled at him, and motioned him into the room. He sat in the chair next to Nick, and turned his attention to his other colleague, Alex Moreau.   
Her face was glowing, and her eyes were shining. She still hadn't gotten over the death of her beloved Gramdma Rose, but she was a lot happier these days. Mainly due to moments like these, that had been few and far between recently. Tonight was obviously a welcome distraction.  
She turned, and the full force of her radiant smile hit Derek.   
He was hit by a feeling of great happiness, knowing that he was here, in one of his favourite places, with some of his favourite people.   
  
***************  
As the night wore on, everyone eventually drifted to their respective rooms.  
The last to go was Derek, who took a last look at the room that had quickly become one of his favourites, and who was now smiling at the memories that had been created tonight.  
His last thought on the subject as he climbed the stairs to his room, was that he hoped many more would be created there.   
****************  
  
Later that night, Alex woke, momentarily confused as to where she was.  
*I'm in my bed,* she thought, slowly coming to her senses.  
*It was just a dream.* She rolled over and looked at the clock. It read a little after two am.  
Groaning now that sleep seemed impossible for the moment, she found her robe, and headed downstairs to get a drink of tea, or something equally calming to settle her nerves.  
As her foot left the last step, she realised that she could hear music. Recognizing it as the piano, she moved to the room it occupied, expecting to see Derek.  
Instead, who she found almost caused her to cry out in surprise.  
  
Nick sat at the piano, slowly playing a tune that Alex didn't recognise. She did know that it was a beautiful tune, regardless of what it was called.  
  
As if sensing her, Nick looked up sharply. When their eyes met, Alex saw something she never expected. Nick blushed.  
He also jumped up from his seat at the piano, and started to explain.  
"Oh, Alex, I didn't know you were there……I was…. I was just playin' around you know.  
I was just……"  
His voice trailed off. He was at a loss, as to a plausible explanation.  
"Nick," Alex interrupted. "You don't have to explain. That was beautiful. Who taught it to you?"  
Seeing him slump in defeat, knowing she wouldn't give up until she had an answer, she watched as he sat back down.  
He started in a voice so low, that at first, Alex could barely hear him.  
"My mom. She taught it to me when I was little. I can't actually play the piano. Just that tune."  
Alex moved over to him. She took a seat next to him, and listened as he continued.  
"It was something we used to do. Whenever things got……difficult at home, she would either hum this tune, or play it when she could. It was….I don't know, comforting. And I figured, it worked when I was little….why not now?"  
  
Alex frowned slightly. She had been aware that Nick was unhappy. She just thought he's snap out of it, like he normally did.  
She had thought about asking what was wrong, but knew he would most likely avoid talking about it.  
But now, he had given her an opening.  
"Nick tell me. I know you've been down lately. What's wrong?"  
  
She didn't really expect an answer, but he surprised her once again.  
"I don't know Alex. It's just…..all that's happened recently…..Mike, and Kristen and Jimmy….I just keep thinking about them. I mean, I feel like I let them down. "  
*There,* he thought. *I finally said it.*  
He had been made to feel this way a lot, but had rarely ever admitted it. He wasn't one to express his emotions too much, but he did feel the urge to talk. He was unaccustomed to feeling like this, and it made him nervous. He knew he could trust his friends, but that didn't make it any easier for him.  
  
Alex put a hand on his arm. "Oh, Nick. You must realise, that none of that was your fault."  
She said the words, hoping for once he would listen. But suddenly as a memory surfaced in her mind, she felt her eyes well up in tears.   
She remembered back to her dream that night. She had felt exactly the same way, ever since Rose had died.  
  
Nick looked at Alex, concerned.  
"Alex, what's wrong?"  
  
She struggled to find the words. "It's just…I feel the same way Nick. Ever since Rose died, I just feel that if I had done something, anything , it would have turned out differently."  
She was crying now, and Nick put his arms around her, feeling her shake in his embrace, his earlier worries forgotten for the moment.  
"Alex. Alex, honey, there was nothing you could do. Some things just happen for a reason, and you can't change them."   
*No matter how hard you wish you could,* he added to himself.  
  
He continued to comfort her, letting her know that she had nothing to feel guilty about. It took about an hour, but eventually, she pulled herself together enough to pull back, and wipe her eyes.  
Suddenly, she started to gently laugh.  
When Nick inquired as to why she was laughing, she replied, "You do realise, that everything that you have just said----applies to you as well. None of what happened with any of the people you mentioned was your fault. Do you realise that now?"  
Nick looked at her, startled. He was about to contradict her, when he thought of something. He discovered that as he had comforted Alex, he had forgotten about the guilt, if only for a while. And now….. he felt better than he had in a long time. He smiled. "You know what?" he asked in amazement. "I think you might be right."  
Alex smiled, pleased to see it was returned by Nick. She too felt better.  
  
He stood, and offered her his hand. She accepted, and together they moved upstairs, now tired and in need of sleep.  
As they moved, Nick couldn't resist asking, "You do realise that if you ever tell anyone that you heard me on the piano, I'll deny it."  
Alex grinned, happy to hear her friend joking. "Well, now that you mention it, I had planned on telling Rachel….maybe Derek. You don't mind, do you?"  
She started laughing as he mock growled, and chased her the rest of the way to her room.  
They said good night, and parted company, not aware of their Precept, standing just inside his own room, pleased that his two youngest associates were happy. He turned closing his door, and got into bed, his thoughts drifting back to the groups time together tonight, thanking God that he had such good friends, and smiling at the sense of peace the knowledge bought him.  
The SF house slept peacefully that night.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sorry if it got a bit weird at the end.J  



End file.
